We Are Twin
by liJunYi
Summary: Sebuah kalimat polos itu, yang membuat setiap orang menganggap kami adalah saudara kembar. Tetapi bukan cuma mereka, namun kami sendiri juga menganggapnya selama bertahun-tahun, hingga kini aku menyadari perasaan berbeda dalam diriku/ Chap 2 / EXO-GS / ChenBaek, ChanBaek / slight HunHan, SuLay
1. Prolog

**## We Are Twins ##**

**By liJunYi**

**EXO GS!uke**

**ChenBaek, ChanBaek**

**Slight: SuLay, HunHan, Kray, KaiSoo**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita murni dari imajinasi saya, tokoh ataupun peran terinspirasi dari member EXO sendiri**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

_**Prolog**_

**.**

**Seoul, 10****th**** May 2015**

Seorang namja yang tidak terlalu tinggi berjalan pelan memasuki sebuah ruang besar yang tampak begitu ramai. Ia tersenyum begitu mendapati sosok-sosok yang dikenalnya tak jauh di depannya.

"Jongdae-ya!" sebuah suara cempreng berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia membalas sang sumber suara dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Atau haruskah kupanggil, Chen-ssi?" Jongdae, sosok yang dipanggil itu, hanya tertawa. Ia kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang tersedia, melingkar di setiap sisi meja panjang yang tersedia di sana.

"Jongdae saja, lebih enak didengar," jawabnya yang dibalas tawa kecil oleh yeoja yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Lu, Kyung," sapanya kemuadian seraya menatap Luhan, yeoja itu dan juga Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelah Luhan. Kemudian Jongdae menoleh ke arah yeoja lain di sampingnya yang nampak tengah menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Tentu saja aku pulang, baru sampai sore tadi. Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku pulang, Baek?" tanya Jongdae balik pada yeoja itu, Baekhyun, yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa tak memberitahu dulu? Eomma dan appa tidak tahu kan?"

"Memang sengaja," Jongdae tersenyum jahil, "Kejutan!"

Baekhyun masih membulatkan matanya, hingga kemudian ia sadar dan langsung memukul lengan Jongdae keras.

"Dasar! Setelah 5 tahun pergi dan tidak pernah pulang, sekarang kau tiba-tiba saja datang tanpa bicara dulu pada kami. Kau bodoh atau apa sih?" Baekhyun masih memukul lengan Jongdae bertubi-tubi hingga namja itu meringis kesakitan.

"Ish, sakit, Baek. Tidak bisakah kau menyambutku lebih baik lagi?" Jongdae menatap Baekhyun dengan memelas, pura-pura kesakitan.

"Memangnya dia benar-benar tidak memberitahumu kalau akan pulang?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah sedari tadi diam mendengarkan mereka.

"Ya. Dia hanya bilang akan ke China bulan ini, tapi tidak bilang bahwa akan pulang," jelas Baekhyun kesal. Jongdae tertawa kecil di sampingnya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin membuat kalian terkejut. Lagipula, aku juga sudah lama merindukanmu, Baek," Jongdae melirik jahil pada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit memundurkan badannya dan membuat raut wajah jijik.

"Kau jadi lebih cerewet, Jongdae. Apa sifat Baekhyun sekarang sudah menjalar ke dirimu juga?" ucap Luhan di sela-sela tawanya. Jongdae balas menatap Luhan, lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, kami kan saudara kembar,"

_Kalimat itu, sudah berapa tahun aku tak mengucapkannya?_

.

.

"_KAMI SAUDARA KEMBAR!"_

_Teriakan cempreng khas anak kecil yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah milikku, terus menghantuiku setiap hari. Sebuah kalimat tegas yang tak kusadari akan berdampak hingga saat ini._

_Karena sebuah kalimat polos itu, setiap orang menganggap kami adalah anak kembar. Selain karena kami memiliki tanggal lahir yang sama, juga karena kami memiliki marga yang sama, Oh. Namun tak cuma mereka, kami pun juga menganggap hal yang sama. Dengan appa-nya yang juga merupakan appa-ku, dan eomma-ku yang juga merupakan eomma-nya. Dan itu berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun, hingga kini aku baru menyadari perasaan berbeda dari diriku._

.

.

**Seoul, 26****th**** April 2010**

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalian adalah saudara kembar," ucap seorang yeoja manis yang kini tengah menampu kepalanya dengan kedua tangan di atas meja seraya memperhatikan dua sosok berbeda gender dihadapannya. Yeoja lain di sebelahnya ikut menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik sosok yeoja yang diperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Coba kau lihat dirimu sendiri, Baek. Jongdae itu pintar, ia selalu peringkat satu di angkatan kita, sedangkan kau, tidak menjadi peringkat terakhir pun kau sudah sangat beruntung,"

Sosok yeoja tadi, Baekhyun, hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia ingin membantah, tetapi tidak bisa. Yah, ia juga sadar sih, itu adalah kenyataan.

"Lalu, Jongdae sangat pintar bernyanyi, sedangkan kau hanya bisa berteriak memekakkan telinga,"

"Ya, Xi Luhan, begini-begini aku juga anggota choir, kau tahu kan?" kali ini ia membalas dengan kesal.

Luhan, yeoja yang masih menumpukan dagunya itu tersenyum jahil. "Satu lagi, Jongdae itu tampan, sedangkan kau..,"

Belum sempat ia melanjutkan perkataannya, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menyentil dahinya, "Maksudku aku jelek, begitu?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, aish," Luhan mengusap pelan dahinya, "Maksudku, Jongdae itu tampan, dan kau tidak terlalu cantik, kekeke," Luhan tertawa kecil diikuti yeoja disebelahnya.

Baekhyun menatap kedua temannya itu dengan kesal, "Kalian ini benar-benar temanku atau tidak sih?"

Tawa kedua yeoja berbeda penampilan itu semakin keras, membuat Baekhyun semakin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau juga, Kyung. Tumben sekali kau bersekongkol dengan Luhan untuk mengejekku," yeoja bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo itu hanya memberikan tanda V sign-nya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, lalu melirik sekilas ke arah namja yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tadi bilang Jongdae tampan. Sebenarnya yang kau sukai itu dia atau adikku sih?" tanyanya lagi pada Luhan, yeoja tomboy berambut sebahu itu.

"Hemm, Jongdae memang tampan. Tapi tetap yang kusukai itu adikmu," jawab Luhan sedikit tersipu. Baekhyun menyentil dahi Luhan lagi dengan gemas.

"Kau terlihat seperti pedopil, Lu," ucapan polos Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun tertawa keras. Ganti Luhan yang kini memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ya, aku belum setua itu, Kyung. Kau membuatku terdengar seperti tante-tante,"

Baekhyun masih berusaha mengontrol tawanya, "Siapa yang tidak mengira kau pedopil, jika seorang murid kelas tiga SMA sepertimu menyukai anak SMP seperti adikku?"

Luhan yang mendengar itu semakin memanyunkan bibirnya, "Saat kita sudah lulus nanti, umur juga tidak terlalu berpengaruh banyak. Benar kan, Jong?" tanyanya, kali ini pada sosok namja yang sedari tadi terdiam mendengarkan mereka.

"Jongdae Lu, Jong tidak enak didengar," balas namja bernama Jongdae itu singkat, ia masih berkutat pada buku tebal di hadapannya.

Luhan masih cemberut karena pertanyaannya tak ditanggapi, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo justru semakin tertawa geli.

"Lagipula, kalian memangnya tidak belajar? Atau kalian lupa kalau hari ini ada ujian Matematika?" tanya Jongdae lagi tanpa menatap ketiganya.

"Astaga, aku kan tadi berniat untuk belajar, kenapa jadi mengobrol dengan kalian," Baekhyun berujar dengan gelisah, begitu pula dengan Luhan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap kedua temannya itu dengan tersenyum kecil, sudah terlalu paham dengan tingkah mereka.

.

.

"Sudah selesai?" Jongdae berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah terduduk di depan meja ruang tengah. Raut wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat fristasi membuat Jongdae menahan tawanya.

"Masih belum paham? Tadi kan sudah kuajari,"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Dae," Baekhyun menghempaskan punggungnya di kaki sofa dengan lemas.

"Ujian kelulusan sebentar lagi, Baek. Masa kau masih tidak mengerti materi semudah itu?" ucap Jongdae seraya meletakkan baki berisi dua gelas jus jeruk serta cookies yang tadi dibawanya dengan hati-hati.

"Entahlah, aku tidak peduli," Baekhyun mengambil satu gelas dengan segera, "Untuk apa aku belajar angka-angka ini jika akhirnya aku ingin kuliah di jurusan seni,"

"Kau juga perlu lulus ujian kelulusan untuk masuk jurusan itu, Baek," balas Jongdae seraya mengusak pelan rambut kecoklatan milik Baekhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, eomma kemana? Aku belum melihatnya sedari tadi," tanya Baekhyun. Ia nampak memperhatikan sekeliling ruang tengah itu dengan seksama.

"Memangnya appa tidak cerita padamu? Mereka pergi menghadiri reuni SMA mereka sejak tadi pagi. Mungkin baru pulang tengah malam nanti,"

"Ooh, berarti aku dan Sehun menginap disini lagi ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, lalu kembali memakan cookies di depannya.

"Mungkin. Oh ya, Sehun kenapa belum pulang?" kali ini giliran Jongdae yang bertanya balik.

"Katanya ada latihan mendadak, latihan basket,"

Jongdae mengangguk, lalu ia mencubit pipi Baekhyun tiba-tiba, "Kau juga harus banyak olahraga seperti Sehun, Baek. Supaya kau tambah tinggi,"

Baekhyun mengusap pipinya lalu menatap Jongdae kesal, "Tidak sadar diri. Memangnya kau tinggi, eoh?"

Jongdae memeletkan lidahnya, "Setidaknya aku lebih tinggi darimu,"

Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan wajah Jongdae. Tak lama ia mulai tersenyum kecil.

"Dae?"

"Hmm," Jongdae tampak tak menatap Baekhyun. Ia kembali sibuk pada buku-buku yang bertebaran di hadapannya.

"Kalau eomma dan appa benar-benar menikah, bagaimana?"

Jongdae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun sekilas.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka menikah?"

"Eoh?" Baekhyun sedikit membulatkan matanya.

"Bukankah mereka sangat dekat sejak lama?" tanya Jongdae balik, ia kembali berkutat pada bukunya.

"Memangnya kau tak ingin appamu kembali?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Ia memandang Jongdae dengan ragu.

Jongdae menghentikan kegiatannya, nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengharapkannya. Appa sudah meninggalkan kami selama 14 tahun, membuat eomma setiap hari menangis. Aku tak begitu yakin ia akan kembali," ucap Jongdae lirih. Baekhyun yang mengerti kini mengusap pundak Jongdae pelan.

"Tapi setidaknya appamu masih hidup kan, Dae. Tidak seperti eommaku,"

Jongdae menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun lembut, senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya. Dan Baekhyun pun balas tersenyum lembut padanya.

.

.

Jongdae berjalan tanpa suara menuruni tangga rumahnya. Ia mengusap matanya pelan, sesekali ia menguap lebar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, dan eommanya belum pulang dari acara reuninya. Tidak heran sebenarnya, karena tempat reuni mereka yang cukup jauh dari Seoul, tepatnya di China sana.

Ia terus melangkah hingga telinganya mulai menangkap sebuah suara dari arah ruang tengah. Masih dengan mata mengantuk, ia membelokkan langkahnya ke arah ruang tengah.

"Belum tidur, Baek?"

Sosok yang tadi dipanggilnya sedikit tersentak, mungkin terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Ne," sosok itu, Baekhyun, menjawab seraya tersenyum kecil. Kemudian, ia kembali fokus pada layar segiempat dihadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera tidur, besok pagi kita harus sekolah," ucap Jongdae lagi, ia kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, tujuan awalnya tadi.

"Dae, aku tidur di kamarmu ya?" perkataan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba membuat Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan badannya, nampak Baekhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Di kamarku? Kenapa tidak di kamar tamu?"

"Ada Sehun," Jongdae sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bukankah biasanya ia tidur di kamar eomma?"

"Entahlah. Tadi sepulang dari latihannya, ia kesana dan langsung tertidur pulas. Mungkin kelelahan,"

Jongdae mengangguk kecil, "Kalau begitu tidur saja di kamar eomma,"

"Tidak mau," Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya dengan imut, "Aku inginnya denganmu, sudah lama aku tidak tidur denganmu,"

"Ne?" Jongdae membulatkan matanya seketika. "Tidak bisa, Baek. Kita sudah 18 tahun sekarang,"

"Lalu kenapa? Bukankah dulu kita juga sering tidur bersama? Lagipula aku kangen dengan boneka bebekmu,"

Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Pokoknya tidak bisa, Baek. Kita sudah berbeda sekarang,"

"Apanya yang berbeda? Kita kan hanya tidur bersama, tidak lebih. Bukankah kau selalu bilang kita adalah anak kembar?" Baekhyun masih mempertahankan pendapatnya. Ia menatap Jongdae dengan bingung.

Di sisi lain Jongdae tampak gelisah. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar.

"Terserah kau sajalah,"

"Yeay," Baekhyun melompat pelan dari sofa yang didudukinya.

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam," ucap Jongdae akhirnya, lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"Okay," ucap Baekhyun seraya mengacungkan ibu jarinya yang tidak dilihat oleh Jongdae.

_Dan saat itu, aku semakin menyadari betapa salahnya kalimat itu._

.

.

**Seoul, 27****th**** April 2015**

"Pagi, eomma," sebuah sapaan singkat membuat yeoja yang umurnya hampir menginjak 40 tahun itu menoleh singkat. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat namja tampan berseragam sekolah yang kini sudah duduk di salah satu kursi makan.

"Pagi, Sehunnie. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanyanya lembut seraya meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi di hadapan namja itu.

"Nyenyak sekali eomma, sampai tidak terasa kalau sudah pagi," balas Sehun, namja tampan itu, seraya tersenyum lebar. Ia lalu mulai melahap nasi gorengnya.

"Tumben sekali tidak tidur di kamar eomma?" Yixing, yeoja paruh baya yang dipanggil eomma itu, kini terduduk di depan Sehun seraya memperhatikannya.

"Aku juga tidak begitu ingat, eomma. Aku terlalu lelah, jadi aku langsung tidur begitu melihat ada kamar yang terbuka. Aku bahkan belum sempat mandi,"

"Kau jorok, Sehunnie," sebuah suara cempreng menginterupsi percakapan keduanya. Mereka pun menoleh seketika.

"Oh, Baekhyunnie, kau sudah siap?"

Baekhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum senang, lalu segera duduk di kursi sebelah Baekhyun. Sehun yang melihat noona-nya itu hanya memeletkan lidahnya.

Yixing segera bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mengambil sebuah piring lain untuk diberikan kepada Baekhyun.

"Untukku dan appa juga, eomma," sebuah suara lain kembali menyapa pendengarannya. Tanpa menoleh, ia pun langsung mengambilkan dua piring lain yang sudah ia siapkan sejak tadi.

"Kalian datang bersama? Darimana?" Yixing bertanya lembut setelah meletakkan ketiga piring yang dibawanya. Ia menatap mereka satu-persatu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tadi membantu Jongdae menambal ban sepeda motornya yang bocor," jawab seorang namja paruh baya di samping Jongdae dengan senyum malaikatnya. Ia kemudian kembali menyantap sarapannya dengan lahap.

Kegiatan itu bukanlah satu-dua kali terjadi. Setiap pagi, keluarga Baekhyun yang memang bertempat tinggal di depan rumah Jongdae, selalu melakukan sarapan bersama di rumah Jongdae. Selain karena appa Baekhyun, Oh Junmyeon, yang memang tidak begitu pintar memasak, namun itu juga karena ini adalah keinginan Sehun, adik bungsu Baekhyun.

"Chennie," Jongdae menoleh begitu mendengar eommanya memanggilnya dengan panggilan kecilnya.

"Nanti setelah sarapan, ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan padamu,"

Jongdae mengangguk singkat, lalu segera menyelesaikan sarapannya. Sedangkan Yixing mulai beranjak dari kursinya.

"Eomma tunggu di kamar ya,"

.

.

"Eomma?" Jongdae melangkah perlahan memasuki kamar eommanya. Kamar eomma terlihat remang-remang, mungkin karena tirai jendela yang belum terbuka. Ia kemudian mulai mendekati eommanya yang terlihat tengah terdudutk di depan meja riasnya.

"Oh, Chen," Yixing menoleh begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ia kemudian beranjak pelan menuju ranjang, diikuti Jongdae di belakangnya.

"Eomma ingin bicara apa?" tanya Jongdae begitu keduanya duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Yixing menatap putra satu-satunya itu dengan lembut, "Eomma bertemu dengan appa-mu kemarin,"

Jongdae sedikit membulatkan matanya, "Kemarin? Saat reuni?"

"Ne,"

"Lalu, apa appa akan kembali?"

Yixing mengusap pelan rambut Jongdae, lalu menatap matanya dalam, "Appa-mu sudah menikah lagi,"

Jongdae semakin membulatkan matanya. Ia terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Dan kami sudah sepakat untuk bercerai secepatnya, Chen," ucap Yixing lagi dengan lembut, takut melukai hati putranya itu.

"Kau tidak marah kan?"

Jongdae mengerjapkan matanya sekilas, lalu kembali menatap eommanya itu.

"Kalau memang itu yang terbaik, kenapa aku harus marah?" jawabnya seraya tersenyum. Meski begitu, Yixing tahu, putranya itu pasti sangat kecewa.

"Kau tidak membenci appamu kan, Chen?"

Jongdae terdiam sejenak. Jujur, ia memang marah pada appanya itu. Wu Yi Fan, seorang namja yang memberikan nama panggilan Chen untukknya, serta yang memberikan marga Wu untuk nama China-nya. Tetapi bagaimanapun, Jongdae tidak bisa membenci sosok appanya itu. Pasti ada alasan lain bagi appanya untuk melakukan hal itu kepada mereka.

"Tidak eomma. Eomma tenang saja," Jongdae menatap lembut eommanya, lalu memeluknya, membuat Yixing meneteskan air matanya dengan haru.

.

.

Jongdae menghentikan sepeda motornya begitu sampai di pelataran parkir sekolah. Baekhyun yang membonceng di belakangnya pun segera turun.

"Tolong," Baekhyun mendekatkan kepalanya yang ditutupi helm ke arah Jongdae, dan Jongdae seperti biasa langsung membukakan helm Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Hai, Bro. Hai, Baekkie," sebuah tepukan yang cukup keras mendarat di pundak Jongdae. Jongdae yang sudah tahu sang sumber suara, hanya menoleh seraya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak usah memukulku begitu?"

Namja tinggi yang memanggilnya tadi hanya tersenyum lebar, lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, "Hai, Baekkie. Mimpi indah semalam?"

Baekhyun balas tersenyum lebar saat menatap namja itu, "Indah sekali, Yeol. Untung saja kau tidak ada di dalamnya,"

Chanyeol, si namja tinggi itu, kini memanyunkan bibirnya, "Maksudmu aku mimpi buruk untukmu, begitu?"

Baekhyun tertawa puas mendengarnya, "Bercanda. Aku masuk dulu ya,"

Setelah Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan beranjak meninggalkan keduanya, Chanyeol kini mendekat ke arah Jongdae.

"Sebentar lagi kalian ulang tahun, kan?"

Jongdae menatap sahabatnya itu tanpa minat, "Hmm?"

"Ulang tahun kalian bertepatan dengan camping kelas tiga lho," ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit berbisik, namun masih bisa didengar Jongdae.

"Lalu?"

"Bantu aku membuat kejutan untuk Baekhyun,"

"Ne?" Jongdae menoleh seraya mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Ia kan juga ulang tahun hari itu?

"Iya. Nanti kuberikan hadiah spesial untukmu juga deh, mau ya?" desak Chanyeol.

Jongdae tak merespon, ia justru mulai beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Ya, Oh Jong Dae, dengarkan aku dulu," teriakan Chanyeol hanya dibalas lambaian tangan Jongdae.

.

.

**Seoul, 10****th**** May 2015**

"Oh, Park Chanyeol, kau baru datang?" Jongdae berteriak begitu melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya, memasuki ruang restoran yang telah disulap sebagai ruangan reuni SMA angkatan mereka malam itu.

Sedangkan sosok tadi, Chanyeol, hanya mendekati meja mereka dengan senyum lebar khasnya.

"Kau masih murah senyum saja, Yeol?" sindir Luhan yang dihadiahi tawa dari yang lain.

"Tentu saja. Senyumku tersedia gratis untuk orang-orang yang aku sayangi," ucap Chanyeol percaya diri, ia lalu mulai duduk di bangku sebelah Jongdae.

"Pekerjaanmu lancar?" tanya Jongdae kemudian. Chanyeol masih tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

"Tentu. Bagaimana dengan konser tunggalmu, Chen-ssi?"

Kali ini Jongdae tak menjawab, ia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sangat lancar, sampai-sampai saat pulang pun ia lupa memberitahukannya pada keluarganya sendiri," balas Baekhyun cepat, masih dengan nada kesal yang kental terdengar.

"Maklumlah, Baek. Penyanyi terkenal memang kadang begitu," ucap Chanyeol, lalu ia ikut tertawa bersama Jongdae, membuat Baekhyun semakin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kalian juga nampak masih sangat akrab sampai sekarang," dan komentar Kyungsoo membuat kedua namja itu saling menatap penuh arti.

.

.

.

TBC

**Annyeong ^^**

**Maaf, ini pendek banget ya? Entah apakah ini prolog atau bukan, yang pasti saya lagi-lagi datang dengan FF baru. FF ini adalah request dari adik saya tercinta, Shin Hyerin, yang sangat menginginkan couple ChenBaek, kekeke.**

**Tetapi maaf saengi, ini masih TBC, tapi bakal dilanjut segera kok. Dan akan tetap ada ChanBaek-nya, kekeke, couple favorit :P**

**Pokoknya, jeongmal ghamsahamnida bagi yang mau membaca, apalagi yang mau mereview, memfollow ataupun memfav-nya.**

**Ditunggu saran dan komentarnya, bow **


	2. Chapter 2

**## We Are Twins ##**

**By liJunYi**

**EXO GS!uke**

**ChenBaek, ChanBaek**

**Slight: SuLay, HunHan, Kray, KaiSoo**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita murni dari imajinasi saya, tokoh ataupun peran terinspirasi dari member EXO sendiri**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

_**1**__**st**__** Chapter**_

**.**

**Seoul, 29****th ****April 2010**

**Baekhyun POV**

Sore itu, aku, Luhan dan Kyungsoo tengah berjalan di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Kami memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sepulang sekolah, mengingat hari ini kami pulang cepat dari hari biasanya.

"Baek, aku mau kesana dulu ya," ucap Luhan yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri dengan setengah berteriak.

Aku sendiri hanya melambaikan tanganku, memberikan isyarat bahwa aku mengerti. Dari sudut mataku, kulihat Kyungsoo berjalan diam-diam mengikuti pergerakan Luhan.

Ck, mereka pikir aku tidak tahu mereka akan melakukan apa. Alasan mereka mengajak pergi hari ini kan, karena mereka ingin membelikan hadiah ulang tahunku yang seminggu lagi akan tiba. Sedangkan aku? Aku sendiri sebenarnya juga mempunyai tujuan yang sama, hanya saja ditujukan untuk orang yang berbeda.

Aku pun kembali fokus dengan beberapa judul buku dihadapanku. Tak ada yang menarik menurutku, karena aku sama sekali tak suka membaca, apalagi membaca buku motivasi seperti ini. Kalau bukan karena sosok itu, aku tak akan mau berada di sudut penuh tumpukan buku seperti ini.

Ah, aku tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Mataku pun mulai menerawang, membayangkan kejadian hari itu.

_Saat itu hari sudah menjelang malam, dan aku tengah berjalan memasuki rumah Jongdae dengan perlahan. Dari kejauhan kulihat Yixing eomma tengah sibuk di dapur, menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami. Ya, aku dan Sehun akan ikut makan malam disini karena appa sedang bertugas di luar kota dan baru akan kembali besok._

_Tanpa berniat mengganggu Yixing eomma, aku pun mulai menaiki tangga dengan diam-diam. Sebenarnya sih, aku saja yang tak mau ketahuan ada disini dan akhirnya terpaksa harus ikut membantu. Meskipun Yixing eomma tak pernah memaksaku untuk membantu, tetapi mana mungkin aku pergi begitu saja setelah terlihat di rumahnya. Ah, lupakan, lebih baik aku segera menyelesaikan tujuan utamaku dahulu, baru nanti aku akan menyapa Yixing eomma dan membantunya._

_Setelah berusaha melangkahkan kakiku tanpa suara, aku pun mulai memasuki kamar Jongdae. Mataku mulai menyapu seluruh sisi ruangan, memperhatikan keadaan kamar itu yang seperti biasa selalu tertata rapi, tak seperti kamarku yang jauh lebih berantakan._

"_Apa aku menganggumu?" tanyaku kemudian. Aku pun beranjak mendekati sosok Jongdae yang tengah asyik membaca buku di meja belajarnya._

"_Ani,"_

_Aku tersenyum tipis,ia tak pernah mengatakan terganggu meskipun aku selalu menganggunya. Segera kududukkan tubuhku disalah satu sisi ranjang didekatnya._

"_Kau mau hadiah apa, Dae?"_

_Hening sejenak, Jongdae tak memberikan respon apapun. Aku tahu, ia pasti tengah tertegun dengan pertanyaanku. Dan tak lama, ia pun membalikan tubuhnya ke arahku, masih dengan sebuah buku tebal bertema motivasi yang seolah melekat di tangannya._

"_Tumben sekali kau bertanya padaku. Biasanya kau membelikanku hadiah sesuai keinginanmu sendiri," ucap Jongdae seraya tersenyum mengejek. Aku balas mengerucutkan bibirku._

"_Aku hanya merasa, sepertinya seleraku tak cocok dengan seleramu. Jadi daripada membelikan sesuatu yang kau tidak sukai, lebih baik aku bertanya padamu kan?"_

_Jongdae mengangguk kecil seolah setuju dengan pernyataanku, "Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan, belikan saja sesuai seleramu. Apapun yang kauberikan, aku akan selalu memakainya,"_

_Splash.._

_Pernyataan Jongdae tadi membuat pipiku tiba-tiba terasa panas. Aku tiba-tiba menjadi gugup dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Oh, ada apa denganku?_

_Aku pun segera membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang untuk menutupinya. Jongdae bisa menerka macam-macam jika melihat perubahan sikapku._

"_Apapun ya? Jadi jangan komentar jika hadiahku nanti kekanak-kanakan,"_

_Jongdae tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Asal jangan berikan aku boneka bebek seperti tahun lalu. Aku tahu kau memberikannya karena aku mirip bebek, tapi hadiah itu percuma jika justru kaulah yang setiap hari memainkannya di kamarku,"_

_Aku pun kembali memanyunkan bibirku. Sebenarnya ia itu bodoh atau apa sih? Alasan aku memainkan boneka itu agar aku punya alasan untuk datang ke kamarnya. Lagipula, aku tak yakin dia sendiri akan memainkan boneka itu._

"_Lalu kau mau hadiah seperti apa?" tanyaku lagi dengan nada sedikit ketus. Hal itu justru membuat tawa Jongdae semakin keras. Ia memang sangat senang melihatku merajuk._

"_Aku sudah 18 tahun sekarang. Setidaknya belikan sesuatu yang cocok untuk seorang namja dewasa," ucapnya dengan nada sok coolnya. Kali ini giliranku yang menertawakan jawabannya._

"_Sejak kapan kau menjadi namja dewasa?"_

_Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi dingin, Jongdae terdiam menatapku tajam. Wajahnya tiba-tiba mengeras, tidak ada senyum lembut yang biasa ada di wajahnya. _

_Perlahan, ia mulai mendekatiku, mengabaikan buku tebalnya yang kini ia letakkan begitu saja di atas meja. Matanya masih menatap tajam ke arahku, hingga kemudian kedua tangannya seolah mengunci tubuhku yang tengah berbaring di bawahnya. Aku sendiri hanya bisa menelan ludahku untuk mengurangi rasa gugupku._

"_Bagaimana? Kau gugup kan? Itu artinya aku sudah terlihat sebagai namja dewasa di matamu," katanya kemudian dengan senyum mengejeknya seperti biasa. Aku pun akhirnya mulai mengerti maksud tindakannya tadi._

"_YA!"_

Membayangkan wajah Jongdae saat itu membuat pipiku kembali memanas. Ia memang selalu bertindak seenaknya, seolah dimatanya aku ini masih anak-anak. Aku juga mulai menjadi yeoja dewasa tahun ini, huh.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan wajah Jongdae yang semakin lama membuatku jadi gugup sendiri. Kulihat beberapa orang di sekitarku kini tengah menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Pasti mereka mengira aku sudah tidak waras.

**Baekhyun POV-end**

.

.

"Sudah dapat sesuatu?" tanya Luhan saat mereka bertiga sudah bergabung kembali. Baekhyun yang berjalan di sebelahnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lesu.

"Bukankah kau tadi akan membelikannya buku motivasi? Kami juga membelikan itu untuknya," ujar Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan mata penasarannya yang khas.

"Entahlah, aku bingung. Ia bilang, ia ingin sesuatu yang cocok untuk namja dewasa,"

Luhan tiba-tiba menahan tawanya, "Namja dewasa? Kalau begitu, belikan saja dia majalah porno,"

"Ya!" Baekhyun seketika memukul lengan Luhan dengan keras, "Kau pikir Jongdae orang yang seperti itu?"

Luhan balas menatapnya kesal seraya mengusap lengannya. "Lalu dia orang yang seperti apa? Kurasa semua namja pasti memiliki sosok mesum, hanya saja tergantung apakah mereka sering menunjukkannya atau tidak," Luhan berkata seraya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menggodanya.

"Sudah kubilang Lu, Kai itu tidak mesum," balas Kyungsoo akhirnya setelah tahu arti tatapan Luhan.

"Ya, Ya! Sudah! Pokoknya sekarang bantu aku untuk mencari hadiah untuknya," ucap Baekhyun akhirnya menengahi. Ia tahu, jika Kyungsoo sudah mulai membalas ejekan Luhan, itu pasti akan berakhir lama.

"Kalian sudah membelikan hadiah untukku kan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi seraya menatap tajam kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Yapp, dan kita yakin, kau pasti akan suka," jawab Luhan dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah, aku percaya pada kalian. Jadi, ada rekomendasi hadiah untuknya?"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo kini nampak terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kemeja? Atau jas? Bukankah jika memakainya, seseorang akan terlihat semakin dewasa?" usul Kyungsoo tak lama kemudian, membuat mata Baekhyun kembali berbinar.

"Kau benar , Kyung,"

"Tetapi, pasti harganya akan hampir 5 kali lipat harga buku motivasi," ucapan Luhan membuat Baekhyun terdiam seketika, menyesali uang tabungannya yang hanya ada beberapa ribu won.

.

.

**Seoul, 4****th**** May 2015**

"Selimut?"

"Sudah,"

"Jaket tebal?"

"Sudah,"

"Makanan ringan dan air minum?"

"Sudah,"

Sehun menatap sepasang manusia di hadapannya dengan wajah merajuk.

"Aku ingin ikut, noona,"

Baekhyun dan Jondae seketika menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatap maknae mereka dengan tajam.

"Kubilang tidak, ya tidak," balas Baekhyun tegas.

"Ini kegiatan khusus kelas tiga, Sehunnie, dan orang lain tidak boleh ikut," jawab Jongdae dengan lebih lembut.

Sehun semakin memanyunkan bibirnya, "Apa Luhan noona juga ikut?"

Baekhyun semakin menatap dongsaengnya itu dengan tajam, "Jadi kau ingin ikut karena ada Luhan?"

Sehun tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum penuh arti, membuat Baekhyun tak tahan untuk tidak memukulnya.

"Ishh, noona," Sehun kembali menunjukkan aegyonya saat Baekhyun beranjak hendak memukulnya. Jongdae yang masih sibuk merapikan barang bawaannya hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah dua bersaudara itu.

"Awas saja kalau sampai kau merajuk minta ikut pada Luhan, akan kubuat badanmu biru semua," ancam Baekhyun akhirnya, membuat Sehun mau tak mau akhirnya berhenti merajuk.

"Chennie, Baekkie, jangan lupa untuk mengoleskan salep anti nyamuk sebelum tidur. Eomma tidak mau kalian pulang dengan tubuh penuh gigitan nyamuk," ucap Yixing yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dekat mereka.

"Ne, eomma," jawab Jongdae dan Baekhyun hampir bersamaan.

"Oh ya," mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbinar mengingat sesuatu. "Eomma, hadiah ulang tahunku mana?"

Mendengar itu Yixing hanya tertawa kecil, sedangkan Jongdae justru menatap kesal ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ya! Aku bahkan belum dapat hadiah, kau sudah seenaknya saja meminta pada eomma-ku,"

Baekhyun membalas dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, "Memangnya kenapa? Yixing eomma kan eommaku juga,"

Sehun menatap tingkah noona dan hyungnya itu dengan malas, "Yixing eomma itu hanya eomma-ku,"

"Sudah-sudah," ucap Yixing seraya menahan tawanya, "Eomma sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk kalian masing-masing di kamar. Ja, ambillah,"

"Sungguh?" ujar Jongdae tak percaya.

"Untukku juga ada, eomma?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Yixing hanya menganggukkkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum.

"Enak sekali kau, Sehunnie. Saat kau ulang tahun, kami tidak minta hadiah, tapi setiap kami ulang tahun, kau selalu dapat hadiah," rajuk Baekhyun.

"Biar saja, wekk," ucap Sehun sebelum beranjak menjauh seraya menjulurkan lidahnya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Jongdae dan Yixing tertawa kecil.

.

.

"Eomma!" teriakan Baekhyun terdengar keras dari arah kamar Yixing, membuat Yixing yang saat itu tengah sibuk di dapur menjadi sedikit terkejut. Begitu pula dengan Sehun dan Jongdae yang berada di dekat Baekhyun.

"Kau mengagetkanku, noona," ujar Sehun dengan kesal, lalu segera beranjak membawa hadiahnya keluar kamar Yixing dengan antusias.

Jongdae yang penasaran akhirnya mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya berteriak kaget.

"Apa yang membuatmu berteriak be," ucapan Jongdae terhenti dan digantikan dengan tawanya, membuat Baekhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Barbie? Yang benar saja," ucap Jongdae lagi di sela-sela tawanya. Baekhyun pun dengan cepat langsung menendang kakinya.

"Ya! Berhentilah tertawa atau akan kupatahkan kakimu," ujar Baekhyun dengan kesal. Akhirnya mau tak mau Jongdae pun segera menghentikan tawanya.

Tanpa disadari, Yixing yang berada di pintu kamar tengah tertawa kecil, membuat Jongdae dan Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian mereka seketika.

"Maafkan eomma, Baekhyun-ah. Eomma tak tau apa yang kau sukai, jadi eomma pilih asal saja. Bukankah dulu kau sangat suka barbie?"

Ucapan Yixing itu membuat Baekhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ne eomma, Baekki suka kok," ucapnya dengan terpaksa.

Mendengar itu, Yixing pun tersenyum lega dan segera beranjak menuju dapur untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Begitu sepeninggal Yixing, tawa Jongdae kembali terdengar, yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau kesal begitu? Kurasa hadiah itu cocok untukmu yang masih kekanak-kanakan," ujar Jongdae lagi.

Baekhyun masih terdiam memandangi seonggok barbie yang berada di dalam kotak hadiahnya, "Aku kan 18 tahun sekarang. Aku juga mau hadiah seperti yeoja dewasa lainnya,"

Perkataan Baekhyun itu membuat tawa Jongdae semakin keras. Namun tak lama, ia segera menghentikan tawanya saat melihat wajah sendu Baekhyun.

"Kebetulan aku belum membelikanmu hadiah. Jadi sekarang katakan, hadiah yeoja dewasa seperti apa yang kau inginkan dariku," ujar Jongdae kemudian, kali ini disertai senyuman manis khasnya.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya seketika, menatap Jongdae dengan tak percaya.

"Apa kau bisa memberikannya padaku? Hadiah sebagai yeoja dewasa?"

Jongdae langsung mengangguk mantap.

"Sungguh?" tanya Baekhyun lagi tak percaya.

Jongdae mengangguk lebih keras, "Kau pikir aku tak bisa mem,"

Ucapan Jongdae langsung terhenti begitu sebuah benda kenyal mengecup pipinya. Itu Baekhyun. Baekhyun baru saja mencium pipinya, membuat tubuh Jongdae membeku di tempat seketika.

"Aku ingin first kiss-ku," ucap Baekhyun malu-malu tanpa menatap Jongdae dan langsung berlari ke luar kamar seraya membawa hadiahnya.

Jongdae masih terdiam cukup lama di tempatnya sepeninggal Baekhyun. Otaknya masih sibuk menerka-nerka maksud ucapan Baekhyun tadi.

.

.

**Seoul, 10****th**** May 2015**

"Jasmu bagus, Jongdae-ya. Kau beli dimana? Sehun pasti akan suka jika aku membelikannya," tanya Luhan seraya memperhatikan Jongdae yang tengah melepas jasnya.

"Hadiah fans," jawab Jongdae seraya tertawa kecil. Ia lalu menatap teman-temannya itu satu-per satu.

"Apa tak ada hadiah untukku? Kurasa ulang tahunku belum lama lewat," tanya Jongdae kemudian.

"Kupikir kau sudah banyak mendapatkannya dari fansmu," jawab Baekhyun yang tengah meminum jusnya tanpa balas menatap. Melihat itu, Jongdae hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu Baekhyun masih kesal dengannya.

Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun menatap Jongdae penasaran, "Memangnya kau ingin kita memberikanmu apa?"

Jongdae terdiam sesaat dan memikirkan sesuatu, hingga tak lama sebuah senyum konyol terpampang di wajahnya.

"Cium aku Chanyeol-ah," ucapnya dengan nada dibuat feminim. Ia pun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol langsung menendang kakinya.

"Ckckck, Baek, kau apakan dia sampai dia menjadi gay seperti ini?" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang dibuat kesal. Jongdae langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, yang diikuti Chanyeol setelahnya. Sepertinya mereka menikmati lelucon yang mereka buat sendiri.

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang melihat mereka hanya menatap dengan tatapan datar.

"Mungkin selama disana, ia terlalu kesepian" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian seraya memperhatikan tingkah Jongdae dengan prihatin.

"Kau benar, aku tak menyangka Jongdae menjadi sama absurd-nya seperti Chanyeol," balas Luhan menanggapi. Baekhyun sendiri hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah kedua namja itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Dae. Aku jadi penasaran, first kiss-mu kau lakukan dengan siapa?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba, membuat tawa kedua namja itu terhenti tiba-tiba.

"Benar juga. Aku juga penasaran, siapa yeoja yang menjadi first-kiss seorang idola sepertimu," tambah Kyungsoo lagi, membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi gugup.

Jongdae terdiam. Pandangan matanya kembali serius, menatap segelas bir yang kini ada di tangannya.

"First kiss-ku?"

.

.

**Seoul, 5****th**** May 2010**

"Sekarang, kalian boleh memasuki bis kalian masing-masing. Ingat, jangan ada yang berebut. Pastikan semua memiliki teman sebangkunya masing-masing. Mengerti?"

"Ne, songsaenim," jawab sekumpulan siswa kelas 3 dengan bersamaan, termasuk Baekhyun, Luhan Kyungsoo, Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang berada di antara mereka.

"Lu, aku duduk denganmu ya?" pinta Kyungsoo seraya menggandeng lengan Luhan. Luhan pun mengangguk seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Ya! Kalian mau meninggalkanku, huh?" protes Baekhyun yang berada di samping mereka.

"Duduk saja dengan Jongdae. Dia juga pasti tidak keberatan," ucap Luhan cuek. Baekhyun tak menjawab dan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo diam-diam tersenyum senang. Rencana mereka untuk membuat Baekhyun kesal berhasil dengan cepat.

"Kajja, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku ingin cerita padamu tentang SuJu oppa," Luhan balik menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo dengan bersemangat dan segera beranjak memasuki bis di depannya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih asyik dengan aksi merajuknya.

"Dengan Jongdae? Yang benar saja," gumam Baekhyun sangat pelan. Ia tiba-tiba teringat kejadian hari sebelumnya.

Ya, setelah kejadian itu, Jongdae memang masih bersikap biasa saja kepadanya, bahkan terkesan melupakan sejadian hari itu. Namun tetap saja, suasana canggung di antara mereka tidak dapat dihindari. Keduanya akan lebih banyak diam saat sedang berdua, tak seperti biasanya.

Sebuah tepukan halus tiba-tiba mendarat di bahunya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak. Ia pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol-ah?"

Baekhyun menatap sosok di hadapannya ini dengan heran. Chanyeol, yang kini tengah melambaikan tangan di depannya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sudah dapat teman duduk?"

Baekhyun yang masih speechless hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau duduk denganku?"

Baekhyun tak maenjawab, ia justru tampak tengah memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya dengan penuh harap.

"Ne," dan jawaban pendek itu seketika membuat senyum lebar di wajah Chanyeol. Ia pun segera menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya menuju bis. Baekhyun sendiri tak dapat berbuat apapun karena masih terkejut dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Jongdae yang sedari tadi berada tak jauh dari mereka hanya memperhatikan tingkah mereka berdua.

.

.

Joonmyeon menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum manis ke arah wanita yang berjalan mendekat dengan wajah sendu.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya lembut.

Wanita di hadapannya, yang tak lain adalah Yixing, kini tampak memaksakan senyumnya dan mengangguk kecil.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku tahu restoran masakan china yang enak di dekat sini,"

Yixing menggeleng pelan, wajah sendunya kembali terlihat. Joonmyeon, yang mengetahui alasan di balik wajah sendu Yixing, hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau harus makan, Xing. Aku tahu kau belum makan apapun sejak sarapan tadi," ucap Joonmyeon khawatir.

Yixing terdiam sejenak, menatap sepasang mata pria itu yang memandangnya lembut, hingga akhirnya mulai menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tak perlu lama untuk Joonmyeon mengemudikan mobilnya, mereka pun akhirnya tiba di restoran yang dimaksud Joonmyeon. Mereka pun segera duduk di salah satu bangku di restoran itu, tepatnya bangku yang berada di dekat jendela.

"Kau mau kupesankan apa?" tanya Joonmyeon pada Yixing yang kini nampak memperhatikan keadaan luar lewat jendela.

"Terserah kau saja,"

Joonmyeon akhirnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu segera memanggil pelayan di restoran itu.

"Hot pot, porsi untuk dua orang,"

Setelah mengatakan pesanan mereka, perhatian Joonmyeon kembali ke arah Yixing. Wanita itu kini terlihat tengah melamun, dengan pandangannya yang ia arahkan ke luar jendela.

"Setelah ini, aku dan Yi Fan akan benar-benar berpisah," Yixing bergumam pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Jonnmyeon.

"Apa kau masih tidak rela melepaskannya?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan hati-hati.

Yixing yang mendengar pertanyaan itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dibandingkan dengan merasa tidak rela, aku justru lebih merasa bersalah, terutama pada Jongdae,"

"Kau sudah membicarakan ini dengannya, kan?"

"Hmm," Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan, "Ia bilang, ia tidak masalah dengan itu. Tapi aku tahu ia pasti sangat kecewa. Selama ini ia di dalam hatinya, ia pasti diam-diam mengharapkan Yi Fan akan kembali,"

Jonnmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Bagaimanapun, seorang remaja seperti Jongdae pasti masih sulit untuk menerima keadaan keluarganya yang seperti ini.

"Aku yakin, lama-kelamaan ia pasti akan mulai mengerti, Xing,"

Yixing terdiam, ia setuju dengan perkataan Joomyeon karena ia tahu, anaknya, Wu Chen, atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Oh Jongdae, adalah anak yang sangat sabar dan pengertian.

"Xing," panggilan pelan dari Joonmyeon menghancurkan keheningan yang beberapa saat tadi sempat terjadi.

"Kau," suara Joonmyeon terdengar ragu, "Apa kau masih belum bisa menerimaku?"

Yixing terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kedua matanya menatap Joonmyeon dengan datar.

"Kau tahu kan, aku sudah lama menjadi duda," tatapan Jonmyeon kini mulai menjadi serius. "Dan kau pun kini sudah resmi sendiri,"

"Joonmyeon-ah,"

"Yixing," Joonmyeon segera memotong perkataan Yixing dan menatap wanita berlesung pipi itu dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu kan? Saat kita bertiga masih menjadi sahabat, aku sudah menyukaimu, bahkan dari sebelum kau dan Yi Fan saling menyukai,"

Yixing masih terdiam, ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Joonmyeon.

"Bukannya aku egois karena ingin bersamamu setelah kau berpisah dengan YiFan, hanya saja," Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya, "Aku tak tahan melihatmu yang sendirian merawat Jongdae. Kau yang selalu menangis tengah malam karena merasa kesepian,"

"Joonmyeon-ah,

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, Xing. Menjadi Suho untukmu, seperti yang dahulu selalu aku katakan padamu," Joonmyeon kembali memotong perkataan Yixing seraya menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan dalam.

Yixing kembali terdiam, tak terasa setetes air mulai mengalir di ujung matanya.

"Kita sudah berbeda, Myeon. Aku dan kau, kita bahkan sudah memiliki jalan yang berbeda,"

"Lalu mengapa kita tidak berusaha untuk menyamakan jalan kita?"

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon dengan ragu, "Bagaimana dengan anak-anak?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil melihat kekhawatiran di mata Yixing. "Apa yang kau takutkan dengan anak-anak? Kurasa selama ini mereka tumbuh sudah seperti saudara satu sama lain. Anak-anakku begitu menyayangimu, bahkan Sehun sudah menganggapmu seperti ibu kandungnya,"

Penjelasan Joonmyeon membuat Yixing kembali berpikir. "Dan kurasa Jongdae juga tidak akan keberatan jika aku menjadi ayahnya,"

"Tapi, Joonmyeon-ah," Yixing kembali berkata dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kau tahu aku masih belum siap dengan keadaan ini. Aku masih merasa bersalah dengan Minseok eonni.."

Perkataan Yixing kembali terputus karena tiba-tiba kedua tangan kekar Joomyeon mengatup kedua pipinya. "Itu bukan salahmu, Xing. Tak ada yang bersalah saat kejadian itu, itu hanyalah takdir,"

Yixing terdiam lagi, air matanya kembali mengalir, kali ini dengan lebih deras.

"Aku yang akan membuatmu siap, Xing. Kau hanya perlu menerimaku untuk membuka hatimu," ucapan Joonmyeon itu membuat Yixing tak bisa menahan diri untuk beranjak ke dalam pelukan pria itu.

.

.

_Nun gamgo geudael geulyeoyo_

_Mamsok geudael chajatjyo_

_Nareul bakhyeojuneun bichi boyeo yeongwonhan_

_Haengbokeul nohchil sun optjyo_

_Geudae na boinayo_

_Nareul bullejweoyo geudae gyeote_

_Isseulgeoya neoreul saranghae_

_Hamkkehaeyo geudaewa yeongwonhi_

_(Reff of Happiness-Super Junior)_

Suara nyanyian siswa kelas 3 SM High School menggema di antara pepohonan. Saat itu, mereka tengah menikmati malam camping seraya mengelilingi sebuah api unggun. Mereka tampak bernyanyi dengan bersemangat, diiringi oleh petikan gitar dari Chanyeol dan beberapa siswa namja lainnya. Tak lupa tepukan tangan yang seakan menjadi tempo nyanyian mereka.

Setelah lagu terakhir itu, Chanyeol menghentikan petikan gitarnya dan mulai berdeham cukup keras.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin melakukan penampilan khusus untuk seseorang yang ada di sini," ujar Chanyeol seraya tersenyum penuh arti. Diam-diam matanya melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang saat itu sibuk menghangatkan kedua tangannya dengan api unggun.

"Seseorang itu hari ini tenagh berulang tahun," tambah Chanyeol yang membuat siswa lainnya segera menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan Jongdae bergantian. Keduanya saat itu memang tengah duduk di sisi yang berlawanan.

_Geudaereul mannago geudaewa nanwo meogeul babeul jieul su isseoseo_

_**For meeting you and being able to make meals we share**_

Chanyeol tampak serius memetikkan senar gitarnya perlahan, dengan mata tertutup seolah menghayati lagu, ia juga tersenyum manis sambil menyenandungkan setiap lirik yang ada.

_Geudaereul mannago geudaeui jeorin soneul jabajul su isseoseo_

_**For meeting you and being able to hold your hands when it goes numb**_

_Geudaereul angoseodoeji annneun wirorado hal su isseoseo _

_**For hugging you and being able to give you comfort even though it doesn't help**_

_Dahaengida ... geudaeraneun areumdaun sesangi yeogi isseo jwoseo_

_**I'm so fortunate ... for the beautiful world that knows you and placing you here**_

Chanyeol mulai embuka matanya lagi, kali pandangannya jelas tertuju pada Baekhyun, yang hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. Hal itu langsung membuat siswa lainnya tahu, siapa orang yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

_Geochin baram sogedo jeojeun jibung mitedo, hollo naepaenggaechyeojiji antaneun ge_

_**In the violent wind and under a wet roof, I'm not getting tossed there by myself**_

_Jichin harusariwa godoen saranamgiga haengyeo muuimihan iri aniraneunge_

_**Wearisome of daily life and survival, by some chance is not something meaningless**_

_Eonjena naui gyeoteul jikyeojudeon geudaeraneun nollaun saram ttaemuniran geol_

_**It's because of amazing person, you, that always be by my side**_

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, menatap mata bening Baekhyun dalam dan kembali tersenyum manis. Senyum yang berbeda dari senyum jenakanya yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

_Geudaereul mannago geudaeui meoritgyeoreul manjil suga isseoseo_

_**For meeting you and being able to touch your hair**_

Para siswa bertepuk tangan dengan keras begitu Chanyeol menyelesaikan lagunya. Setelah itu, teriakan serempak langsung mewarnai suasana yang sempat sedikit canggung.

"Terima, terima,"

Baekhyun menatap sekitarnya dengan pandangan bingung, terlihat sekali ia tak siap dengan pernyataan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba itu.

"A, aniya. Tak perlu dijawab sekarang. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaanku dulu, tak usah bingung seperti itu," jelas Chanyeol, masih dengan tersenyum manis, saat melihat wajah kebingungan Baekhyun.

Meski diakhiri pekikan kecewa dari lainnya, namun sepertinya suasana dapat kembali riuh begitu seonsaengnim ikut bergabung dengan mereka dan meramaikan suasana.

Chanyeol, dengan tetap mengiringi nyanyian teman-temannya, diam-diam memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kembali ikut larut dengan tawa lainnya. Senyum cerianya kembali muncul, hingga kedua matanya bertemu mata Jongdae. Ia pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan kembali tersenyum.

**Flashback**

"Ayolah, bantu aku. Kali ini saja, Chen-ah," bujuk Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas yang dibuat-buat.

Jongdae tak menjawab, ia hanya memandang sahabat baiknya itu sebentar, lalu kembali menikmati makan siangnya. Ya, saat ini mereka sedang jam istirahat dan berada di kantin sekolah.

"Memangnya kau mau memberi kejutan apa?" tanya Jongdae akhirnya, setelah berulang kali Chanyeol memberikan aegyo terbaiknya, yang membuatnya mual seketika.

"Aku ingin menembaknya," Jongdae sedikit tersedak saat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya,"

Jongdae menelan salivanya susah payah, lalu diam menatap Chanyeol. Ia memang sudah tahu sejak lama, jika Chanyeol memang menyukai Baekhyun. Namun ia tak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol ternyata seberani itu.

"Kau yakin?" pertanyaan Jongdae itu langsung dibalas anggukan mantap dari Chanyeol.

Jongdae terdiam kembali, seolah nampak berfikir.

"Baekhyun sangat suka jika seseorang menyanyikan lagu untuknya," ucapnya seraya memandang kosong kedepan, mengingat sesuatu.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol bertanya antusias. "Apa ada lagu khusus yang disukai Baekhyun?"

Jongdae lagi-lagi terdiam, "It's Fortunate-nya Lee Juk," jawabnya tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

.

.

_Itu adalah lagu yang biasa aku nyanyikan untuknya. Terutama saat ia sedang sedih karena mengingat mendiang eomma-nya._

.

.

Yixing melambaikan tangannya perlahan ke arah Joonmyeon yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Seraya tersenyum manis, ia mulai beranjak memasuki rumah dengan langkah yang tak bersemangat.

Rumahnya saat itu sangat gelap. Hari yang sudah menjelang malam dan memang tidak ada seorang pun di rumah itu. Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Tentu saja sedang melakukan camping dengan teman-teman mereka, sedangkan Sehun, sepertinya memilih untuk tidur di rumahnya sendiri.

Yixing berjalan pelan menuju tombol saklar dan menyalakan lampu dan kemudian memandang keadaan rumahnya saat itu. _Sangat sepi_, batinnya dalam hati. Dirinya tiba-tiba mulai merasa kesepian, dan hal itu membuatnya merindukan anak semata wayangnya.

Ia pun mulai beranjak dan duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tengah. Pikirannya mulai melayang, mengingat perkataan Joonmyeon sore tadi. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan seakan terputar di otaknya.

**Flashback**

"Ini Minseok eonni, saudara jauhku yang sudah lama tinggal di Korea. Ia baru saja pindah ke Seoul awal tahun ini," ucap Yixing, memperkenalkan seorang yeoja berwajah chubby di sebelahnya. Yi Fan saat itu sedang tak bersamanya, karena nampaknya namja itu tengah sibuk menyambut teman-temannya sendiri.

Joonmyeon menatap yeoja di hadapannya dengan tersenyum lembut, lalu membungkukkan badannya. "Kim Joonmyeon imnida,"

"Ia sahabat baikku dan Yi Fan, eonni," tambah Yixing dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Minseok sendiri hanya tersenyum malu.

Namun tiba-tiba Yixing mendekat ke arah Joonmyeon dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Dia cantik kan? Bukankah ia sangat mendekati tipemu? Manis dan keibuan,"

Bisikan Yixing itu hanya dibalas senyuman paksa oleh Joonmyeon.

.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kita akan hamil di waktu yang bersamaan, eonni," ucap Yixing setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Yixing. "Kandunganmu sudah berapa bulan?"

Setelah pesta pernikahan Yixing dan Yi Fan, Jonnmyeon dan Minseok memang semakin dekat. Mungkin karena sifat mereka yang hampir sama sehingga membuat mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain.

Hingga tiga bulan kemudian, keduanya memutuskan untuk menikah, karena merasa umur mereka yang tak muda lagi. Setelah menikah, mereka memutuskan untuk segera pindah ke Jepang selama Joonmyeon menjalankan proyek perusahaannya di sana. Dan setelah proyeknya selesai, mereka pun kembali ke Korea, dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di dekat rumah Yixing dan Yi Fan.

"Tujuh bulan, eonni," jawab Yixing seraya mengelus pelan perut buncitnya.

"Wah, berarti aku dulu yang akan melahirkan. Kandunganku sudah 8 bulan," balas Minseok. Keduanya pun tampak tertawa kecil.

"Dimana Yi Fan? Aku tak melihatnya sedari tadi," tanya Joonmyeon setelah selesai mengangkut barang-barangnya dan Minseok ke rumah baru mereka, yang berada di depan rumah Yixing dan Yi Fan.

"Akhir-akhir ini ia sibuk menjalankan proyek di China. Setiap minggu ia akan bolak-balik Korea-China karena pekerjaannya itu," jelas Yixing, yang hanya diangguki oleh Joonmyeon dan Minseok.

.

"Astaga Yi Fan, kenapa sulit sekali menghubungimu?" ucap Joonmyeon kesal begitu sebuah suara berat terdengar di ujung telepon.

"Yixing akan melahirkan, ia tiba-tiba saja pendarahan. Kau ada dimana?" tanyanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku tidak punya istri? Minseok juga sedang melahirkan dan dia membutuhkanku di dalam. Jadi cepatlah kemari, Yixing membutuhkanmu!" ucap Joonmyeon cepat, lalu segera menutup teleponnya dan beranjak memasuki salah satu ruang bersalin di hadapannya.

.

"Tidak hanya hamil bersamaan, tetapi juga melahirkan di hari yang sama. Bukankah itu takdir yang sangat hebat?" ucap Joonmyeon bersemangat. Minseok pun mau tak mau tertawa kecil karenanya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Joonmyeon dan Minseok yang tengah menatap bayi mungil mereka dan bahagia, wajah Yixing justru nampak sendu. Joonmyeon diam-diam menatap Yixing dengan khawatir.

"Ia pasti akan datang, Yixing-ah. Bukankah tadi Joonmyeon bilang, ia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari?" ucap Minseok seraya menatap Yixing lembut.

Tak lama, namja yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Yi Fan datang dengan keringat bercucuran dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Xingie, maafkan aku. Pesawatnya delay, jadi,"

"Tak apa," wajah sendu Yixing seketika berubah menjadi senyuman khasnya. Ia menatap suaminya itu dengan lembut.

"Anak kita laki-laki," tambah Yixing.

"Sungguh?" Yi Fan menatap Yixing tak percaya. Rasa lelahnya seakan hilang begitu matanya menangkap sesosok bayi mungil yang ada di dekapan Yixing.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan nama, kan?"

"Hmm," Yi Fan mengangguk mantap, "Chen. Wu Chen,"

"Oh Jong," suara Joonmyeon tiba-tiba mengintrupsi percakapan Yixing dan Yi Fan. "Itu namanya dalam bahasa korea," tambahnya.

"Oh Jong? Aneh sekali," ucap Yi Fan dengan tatapan tak setuju.

"Bagaimana dengan Oh Jongdae?" saran Minseok kemudian.

Yixing yang mendengar itu, segera menganggukkan kepalanya. "Itu bagus,"

Minseok tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Yixing, lalu menatap bayinya sendiri dengan lembut, "Oh Jongdae. Ia pasti akan menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk putriku, Oh Baekhyun,"

.

.

Baekhyun menatap sosok di hadapannya diam-diam. Sosok itu tampak tengah sibuk mengangkat ranting kayu ke arah api unggun. Hanya ada dia dan sosok itu disana, karena sepertinya siswa lainnya sudah masuk ke dalam tenda mereka masing-masing.

Baekhyun nampak ragu, namun kemudian ia mulai memberanikan diri mendekati sosok itu, yang tak lain adalah Jongdae.

"Dae," panggil Baekhyun lirih, namun ia yakin masih dapat di dengar oleh Jongdae yang berada tak jauh di hadapannya.

Jongdae, yang mendengar panggilan itu, tampak menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan ranting-ranting di tangannya.

"Oh Jongdae," panggil Baekhyun lagi, kali ini dengan lebih keras.

Jongdae akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya, dan menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya. "Oh, kau, Baek?"

Meski begitu, Baekhyun tahu, Jongdae hanya pura-pura tak mendengarkan panggilan pertamanya tadi.

"Kau belum tidur? Ini sudah larut,"

"Aku belum mengantuk," balas Baekhyun cepat, yang hanya dapat diangguki oleh Jongdae.

Hening. Keadaan yang pasti terjadi jika mereka hanya berdua. Suasana canggung kembali menyelimuti diri masing-masing.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" pertanyaan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba membuat Jongdae hanya menatap penuh tanya ke arahnya.

"Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun dengan ragu. "Apa yang harus kujawab?"

Jongdae mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Baekhyun, namun ia masih terdiam.

"Dae,"

"Terserah kau," balas Jongdae pelan. "Kau yang berhak memutuskan,"

Baekhyun kembali terdiam, raut wajahnya mulai meredup. "Bagaimana dengan hadiah ulang tahun yang kuminta?" tanyanya lirih, sangat lirih.

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya dari Chanyeol," ucap Jongdae datar.

"Tapi aku inginnya darimu," Baekhyun mulai terisak pelan. Suasana hatinya yang campur aduk membuatnya tak bisa menahan aliran air mata di kedua ujung matanya.

Jongdae bukannya tak peka. Ia mengerti, bahkan sangat mengerti arti dari permintaan Baekhyun. Namun sisi lain di hatinya berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa menerima permintaan itu.

"Baek, kau tahu kan, kalau kita,"

"Kita bukan saudara kembar, Dae. Kita tidak sekandung," penjelasan Jongdae segera dipotong oleh Baekhyun yang masih saja terisak.

"Tapi tak lama lagi eomma dan appa akan menikah,"

"Lalu kenapa? Jika mereka bisa, mengapa kita tidak bisa?"

Jongdae kembali terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafas lelahnya, sangat tahu dengan sifat Baekhyun yang tak mau mengalah.

"Bagiku, kebahagiaan eommaku lebih penting dari kebahagiaanku sendiri, Baek," ucapan tegas dari Jongdae membuat isakan Baekhyun seketika mereda. Ia menatap Jongdae dengan tajam.

"Apa kau tak menyukaiku?"

Jongdae kembali terdiam, nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang begitu berani. Baekhyun juga sepertinya nampak terkejut dengan perkataannya sendiri, terlihat dari tangan kanannya yang langsung menutupi mulutnya.

Dan belum sempat Jongdae membalas pertanyaannya, Baekhyun sudah berlari meninggalkan Jongdae, yang masih terpaku menatap punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar.

.

.

.

TheBaekhyunChen (TBC)

.

.

**Anyyeonghaseyo :D**

**FF ini sudah berapa lama ngga update ya? Wkwkwk, saya ngga yakin ini masih ada feelnya buat readers atau ngga, tapi saya berharap, masih bisa menghibur kalian semua..**

**Ngga mau banyak ngomong lagi, tak lupa saya berterimakasih pada semua reader, reviewer, fav &amp; follow ff ini. Ditunggu saran dan komentar lainnya di review, ghamsahamnida :D**

**Terimakasih juga buat yg udah baca Idol Games dan Flower Boy Next Room, saya senang banget ternyata banyak respon positif. Update sedang berjalan, ditunggu saja yaaaa :P Jeongmal gomawo :***

**.**

**NP: Silahkan didengar lagunya ya, buat lebih menghayati, terutama yg versi Chanyeol, wkwkwk**


End file.
